Crazy In Love
by Nothing But My Aching Soul
Summary: Mary Gilbert's life ended after her parents died, her green eyes void of life. Her sisters' new boy friend, and, his intriguing brother, lure Mary back into the land of the living. ( OC x ? )
1. Pilot

**AN: Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. :)**

( Gilbert House )

Mary Gilbert stumbled down the stairs, her eyes not yet adjusted to the bright lights of the sun rays.

"Good Morning, Mary." Jenna said, smiling at her youngest niece.

Mary smiled, but didn't say anything. "Toast. I can make toast." Jenna offered, turning her attention back to the older Gilbert's.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena said, pouring herself a cup of the steaming black liquid.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked, taking Elena's cup from her hands.

"Your first day of school." Jenna gave the three a frazzled look. "I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"

Jeremy took the five dollar bill. "I'm good." Elena said.

Jenna looked to Mary. "You good?" She asked.

"I'm okay." Mary answered, giving her Aunt a small smile.

"Good."

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna continued.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked.

"I'm meeting my thesis adviser at." Jenna glanced down at her watch. "Now. Crap."

"Then go." Elena gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine."

Elena turned to Jeremy. "You okay?"

He rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Don't start."

Resigned, Elena sighed. "I'm riding with Bonnie. Are you coming?" She asked.

Mary shrugged. "Okay."

Again, Elena sighed. "Let's go."

( Bonnie's Car )

Mary leaned against the window, relishing in the heat that pressed against her cheek.

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Back in the car."

"I'm sorry. I did it again, didn't I? You were telling me that..."

"Bonnie's psychic now."

Elena looked over the seat at Mary, who was twirling a piece of long brown hair around her finger. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Whoa!" Mary choked out, as the car skidded off the road, nearly running into a sign.

"I'm sorry! It must've been a bird or something. Elena? You okay?"

"I'm good. I can't be freaked out by cars forever." She answered, her hands shaking.

"Mary?" Bonnie asked, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"I'm okay."

Elena groaned, annoyed at her sister's new phrase. "What?" Bonnie asked, laughing at Elena's flare for dramatics.

"She's been saying that all morning."

Bonnie shrugged. "She'll come around eventually."

"Don't be so sure." Mary whispered, not loud enough for the other girls' to hear.

( Mystic High )

"I'll see you at lunch." Elena said, walking in the other direction as Mary.

Mary let out a sigh of relief, she'd been waiting to be alone since this morning.

It was times like this she appreciated being two years younger than Elena, she had none of the same classes. If only she had a different lunch.

Jeremy was in two of her classes, but, he ignored her for the most part.

Most people expected the Gilbert siblings to be close, but that wasn't the case.

Elena spent a lot of time in the cemetery, visiting her parents graves, or writing in her diary.

Jeremy spent most of his free time smoking pot, or having sex with Vikki Donovan.

And Mary, the youngest Gilbert, walked around like a ghost, reading or writing, sometimes drawing.

After the accident, she stopped speaking, only when answering a question did she speak. Her eyes were void of all emotions, just green orbs with no light behind them.

Elena tried to get her sister to open up to her, but she wouldn't, she wouldn't open up to anyone.

"Mary!" A bubbly voice exclaimed, pulling her from her reverie.

She blinked, seeing Caroline Forbes in front of her, a cheery expression on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Good." She pulled her into a hug, squeezing the younger girl in her arms.

"I can't breath." Mary murmured, her airways being compromised by Caroline's arms.

Mary was very small, only about four'ten, and, she only weighed seventy two pounds.

"Sorry. I'll see you later. Bye Mary."

"Bye."

( After School )

Mary kicked the pebbles in front of her, walking down the winding trail that led to her house.

The school day had lagged on, seeming to take way longer than eight hours.

Although Mary was smart, despite her dyslexia, she hated school.

Her grades were about average, in every class, except math, where she excelled.

Beep. Beep. -

Mary pulled her red cell phone out of her pocket. "Hi." Her soft voice said.

"Mary. I'm a the cemetery. Do you want to go the Grille later? I'm going with our friends."

Repressing the urge to scoff, Mary rolled her eyes, they weren't her friends, they were Elena's.

"Okay."

"Alright. I'll see you at home. Bye."

"Bye 'Lena."

( Gilbert House )

Mary changed into a fancier outfit to go to the Grille, not wanting to stay in her jeans or V-neck shirt.

She slipped into a black skater skirt, and, a pink cropped top with a beanie, and, a pair of grey converse sneakers.

As she climbed down the stairs, the door bell rang, making her run over to answer it.

A boy with green eyes, much like her own, and, short brown spiky hair. "Hi. Is Elena here?"

Mary's breath hitched. "Hi. Uh. Yeah. 'Lena!" She shouted, her voice a bit louder than normal.

She'd spoke more with this boy, than she had in about a week. "I'm Stefan, by the way."

"Oh. I'm Mary."

Thankfully, Elena appeared, letting Mary escape from the conversation. "Go out to the car." She instructed her younger sister, winking at Stefan.

"Okay." Mary agreed, walking right out the door, happy to be back to her lonesome.

( The Grille )

Mary wandered in, waiting to see where Elena wanted to sit.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked.

She crept a little closer so she could hear their conversation.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this. Plus, you know how worried she is about Mary."

Matt sighed. "Yeah."

I scowled, why was she worried about me? She should've been worried about Jeremy.

"Over here." Elena said, taking my hand.

"Alright." I followed her over to the round table with five seats, one for each of us, Stefan at the head.

"Any siblings?" Elena asked, her eyes imploring into Stefan's.

"None that I talk to."

"Lucky you." Mary muttered, not thinking anyone could hear her, but Stefan did, and, he laughed, making her blush.

She got up, going to get a drink. "Water. Please."

The bartender nodded, handing her a glass of ice water. "Thanks." She sipped on her water, leaning her elbow on the table, with her face in her hand.

"Tired?"

"Hm." She mused, sitting up straighter, looking up into Jeremy's brown eyes.

"Yeah."

He sat down on the bar stool beside her. "What're you doing here, Mary?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. 'Lena..."

"You've got to stop letting Elena make your decisions. Be your own person. Elena's not going to be able to hold your hand forever."

Mary's eyes flickered, Jeremy's little speech irritated her, but she didn't say anything. "Okay."

He sighed, patting her leg. "I'll see you at home."

Jeremy's speech was irrelevant. If Mary didn't want to come out tonight, she wouldn't of.

With her annoyance level through the roof, Mary left, walking the same trail as she did to get home from school.

( Mystic High )

Mary's shoes scuffed against the floor, as she made her way down the hall way, having to deliver a paper to Mr. Tanner.

Mr. Duvall sent her there, claiming she was one of the only students he could trust.

She knocked a bit on the door before entering. "Uh. Mr. Tanner. Mr. Duvall asked me to bring you this."

"Thank you. Perhaps you can answer this question. How many casualties were there in the battle of Willow Creek?"

Not even having to think about it, Mary answered. "Three hundred forty six."

"Very good. Thank you, Mary."

She blushed, nodding, walking back to Mr. Duvall's class room.

History was one of her strong points, as long as the teacher spoke the information, rather than making her read it.

Any subjects that didn't require reading, she did wonderfully in.

Everyone said Mary took after her father, the best doctor in Mystic Fall's.

( Party In The Woods )

Mary trailed behind Elena through the woods, "Do you see Stefan?" Elena asked.

"No."

"I'm going to talk to Bonnie." Elena announced, before Mary could protest, she walked off.

_Great,_ Mary thought.

Wandering through the woods, she passed many drunk teenagers, some high, some passed out already.

No one she would even consider talking too, so she kept walking, stepping over twigs every once in a while.

In honesty, she wanted a cigarette, but at her age, they were hard to come by.

Drinking wasn't her thing, but, she'd done it before, once or twice.

Smoking wasn't her thing either, but, she'd smoke at parties.

"Whoa!" She stammered, as two hands grabbed ahold of her arms, saving her from falling on her butt.

"You okay, Grace?" A sultry voice asked.

Even though it was dark, Mary could make out vaguely what he looked like.

His hair was black, tousled, and, his eyes were icy blue, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm- My name's not Grace, it's Mary."

"Cool." He stated, not caring, releasing her arms. "I'm Damon."

"Okay. What're you doing at a high school party, Damon?" She asked, knowing he was older than eighteen years old.

Why she was talking to a stranger, more than she'd talk to anyone else, again, she didn't know. "I'm playing a game. It's called catch." He sped over to where Vikki Donovan was pinned up against a tree, and, bit into her neck. "And, kill."

Mary gasped, backing up until she hit a solid chest. "Jeremy." She breathed out, hugging her brother for dear life.

"What's wrong?" He asked, surprised by Mary's affection, she typically hated hugs.

"Vikki." She choked out, as he untangled himself from her arms. "Oh my god. Vikki!"

Suddenly they weren't alone, other people crowded around them, each one freaking out in their own way.

Mary ran off, not being able to stand the close proximity of everyone.

( Gilbert House )

"Mary, Jeremy said you saw what happened to Vikki." Elena cautiously approached her sister, who was curled up in her bed, reading an old book.

"I did." Mary answered, still reading.

"What exactly did you see?"

She shook her head frantically, not wanting to talk about the evenings' events. "No."

Elena sighed. "I know you're lying, Mary."

"I don't care." Mary snapped, jumping up off the bed. "I'm going for a walk."

"Mary!" Elena called after her, but she didn't answer.

**( To Be Continued... )**


	2. Night of The Comet

**AN: Thanks for the positive reviews! I'll keep updating, as long as you keep reviewing! :)**

( Gilbert House )

Mary made her way into the bathroom, intent on splashing some water on her face, hoping it would further awaken her.

It did, and, she went down stairs, not bothering with make up, being that she never wore it anyways.

Her olive skin was clear, perfect even, though she'd never admit it, she was a very pretty girl.

"Hey. How do I look?" Jenna asked, upon seeing Mary.

"Uh. You look good. Where're you going?"

"Parent teacher conference." Jenna answered, twirling around in the mirror.

"Well, I'll see you after school." Mary said.

After she was out of hearing distance, Jenna said to Elena. "She's talking more."

"Yeah. I'm not sure what happened last night. But, she definitely saw something."

"Hm. Maybe it's for the better."

Elena sighed. "Maybe."

( Mystic High )

"What's going on?" Mary asked, walking with Caroline, and, Bonnie.

"Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked, fiddling with her phone while they walked.

"Gram's says I'm a witch." Bonnie answered, her voice neutral.

"Awesome." Mary breathed out. "How?"

Caroline laughed. "She doesn't know, Mary. And, it's not awesome."

Mary's face flushed, and, she bit her lip. "Sorry."

Bonnie mouthed something at Caroline that Mary couldn't make out.

"Mary, what's with the new found voice box?" Caroline asked, not being able to control herself.

"Uh. I don't know. I don't have to talk... If you don't want me to."

"No. No, she didn't mean it like that." Bonnie assured her, wrapping her arm around Mary. "She means, that she's happy you're feeling better."

Mary sighed. "Yeah. I've got to go."

Bonnie glared at Caroline, annoyed that she drove Mary off. "Don't push her away! She's finally coming out of her shell!" She snapped.

Caroline held her hands up in surrender. "She's twisted."

( The Grille )

"Why did you bring me here?" Mary asked, dragging her feet over to the patio tables right outside the Grille.

"Because." Elena paused. "You need to socialize."

Mary scoffed. "I'm plenty social."

"Mm Hm." Elena mused, knowing her sister was just trying to be obstinate.

"I'm going inside." Mary announced, not in the mood for her sister's bull shit.

"Mary!" Elena called after her, but her calls were ignored.

Mary took a seat at the bar, right beside Damon, whom she didn't see.

"What're you doing?" He asked, scooting down a bar stool to sit closer to her.

"Being antisocial." Mary ground out, twirling her hair in her hands.

"Why?" Damon asked, playing along with her little game.

"Because I'm not in the mood. Look, can you leave me alone?"

"Sure thing, _princess_."

Mary sighed, resting her head on the bar, even angrier than before.

( Gilbert House )

"Hey, Mary. Hungry?" Jenna asked, tossing nacho chips into a bowl.

"No." Mary mumbled, trying to escape to her bed room.

"Hold it. Come here." She groaned, but trudged over to Jenna.

"What's wrong? You seemed better this morning."

"I'm... Tired."

"Mary, I know that's not true."

In God's honest truth, Mary was still freaked out by what she saw last night, and, seeing Damon at the Grille, added to her nervousness.

"Okay. I'm going to take a nap." Mary announced, hearing the door open, not wanting to deal with Elena's round of twenty questions.

( Town Square )

The huge crowd outside the Grille, made Mary want to scream, but she stayed calm.

"Where's the fire?" Tyler asked, noticing how uncomfortable Mary looked.

He would never admit it, but he cared for the young girl.

All of Elena's friend's care for Mary, they all saw her as their younger sister too.

Mary sighed, leaning on Tyler a little. "I'm... Tired." She said, giving Tyler the same excuse she gave Jenna.

He rolled his eyes. "You need to sleep. I can see the dark circles around your eyes. How long did you sleep last night?"

Truthfully, she'd slept about four hours, and, one of them took place after she got home from the Grille.

"I don't know. Maybe four hours."

"Go home, Mary." Tyler said, walking off to see Vikki.

Mary swallowed the lump in her throat, weaving through the crowd to find Elena.

"Here." Elena said, handing her sister a candle, making the younger girl smile, for the first time today. "Thanks."

She took the candle with her, wandering a little ways away. "Boo."

"Damon?" She asked, eyeing him warily.

"Yep." He popped the 'p'. "What's up with you, _princess_?"

Mary frowned, hating how small she felt when he called her that. "Can you not call me that?"

"What? _Princess?_ You act like one."

"I do not." She gritted out. "Why are you even talking to me?"

"Look, I know you're scared of me, but, I think we could get along."

"Doubtful." Mary muttered, running off.

After getting her candle lit, and, watching the comet for a while, she went inside for a drink.

Other than water, Mary liked unsweet tea, with two packs of Splenda, just like her mom drank it.

She sipped her drink, watching everyone around her talking, having fun.

The last time she had fun was... Not even able to be remembered.

An idea popped into her head, and, she abandoned her water.

( The Grille's Rooftop )

Mary sat with her feet tucked under her bottom, watching the night sky, pretty twinkling stars in her view.

Her peace only lasted about ten minutes, then Damon appeared, with a frightened Vikki.

"What in hell?" She asked. "What're you doing?"

"You'll see." Damon replied. "Do me a favor, keep you mouth shut. Kay, _princess_?"

Mary repressed the urge to beat the shit out of Damon, and, nodded.

Then, Stefan appeared. "Let her go." He ordered.

"Fine." Damon shrugged, releasing Vikki to the point where she was about to fall.

"Mary! Get out of here. Fast." Stefan demanded.

"I'm good." Mary said, making Damon smirk, and, Stefan growl. "Now." He snapped.

"You're not in charge of me. Neither is Elena! Why... Fuck!" She swore, doing what he told her.

( Gilbert House )

"Jenna?" Mary asked, opening the front door to reveal a quiet house.

"Up here!" Jenna shouted, from somewhere upstairs.

Mary found her in Jeremy's room. "What're you doing?"

"What're you doing? Why aren't you watching the comet? And, I'm trying to find Jeremy's stash."

"I watched it. But, I got bored. It's under his mattress, by the way." She said, going into her own room.

The exhaustion she felt, was enough to make her want to sleep for days.

So, she curled up in a ball on top of her covers, and, sleep quickly came her way.

But, her sleep wasn't peaceful.

In fact, it was anything but.

**( To Be Continued... )**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**AN: Who else loves Damon's nickname for Mary? I don't know if I left the chapter off in the right place. Let me know what you think. :)**

( Gilbert House )

Mary woke up the next morning with a jolt, her eyes were blood shot, and, her hair was stuck to her face due to the tears that served as glue.

All night long, nightmares plagued her mind.

And, one in particular stood out. It was about Damon and, Caroline, together in a hotel room, he bit her neck, and, he told her he was a vampire.

It made sense to Mary, that he was a vampire, being that he did bite people.

She splashed some cold water on her face, much like she had the day before, and, got ready for school.

After getting ready, she left the house, not bothering to wait for Elena.

( Mystic High )

"Hey. Feeling better?" Elena asked, upon seeing her sister walk onto the field where she stood with her best friend, and, boy friend.

Mary shrugged. "A little."

"Good morning, Mary." Stefan said.

She shyly smiled, still wary of him from last night. "Hi."

Mary tuned out, as Elena continued talking to Stefan, and, Bonnie walked off.

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Dinner tonight at my house, eight o'clock. Bonnie, and, Mary, can get to know you better." Elena beamed, proud of herself for her idea.

Mary scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, Mary. You're coming to dinner."

"Whatever. See you at home, 'Lena." She said, shrugging her sister off. "See you later, Stefan."

Mary made it through the day just fine, it was after school when her problems arose. "Come on." Elena dragged her onto the field.

"I'm not cheerleading." She protested, trying to dig her feet into the ground, but Elena was stronger.

"Oh my god. You're here." Bonnie exclaimed. "Oh my..." She laughed. "You talked Mary into cheerleading."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Not exactly."

"Come on, you're tiny, you could be a flyer. Plus, you're super flexible, and, you took dance lessons up until you were thirteen." Elena pointed out.

"Fine." Mary agreed, knowing her sister had a valid point.

"How do you do that?" Bonnie asked, seeing Mary land backhandspring after backhandspring.

Mary shrugged. "I guess it's because I'm small. I don't have much ground to cover."

Bonnie laughed, and, resumed her conversation with Elena.

"Seriously, where is Caroline? This isn't like her."

"I don't know. Call her." Elena answered, watching Mary do a layout.

"Awesome."

"Is that...?" Bonnie asked, seeing Caroline riding in a blue Camaro car with a guy she didn't know. "It must be that mystery guy from the Grille."

"That's no mystery guy." Elena said, pulling her leg up to her head, stretching. "That's Damon Salvatore." Her tone of voice made it obvious that she didn't like him.

"Mary, where're you going?" Bonnie asked, seeing Mary head over towards Damon's car.

She waited until Caroline got out, before attempting to talk to him. "Stay away from Caroline." She ground out. "I might not like her. But, she doesn't deserve to be your personal blood bag."

Damon smirked. "Aha. You had a dream. I knew you'd be dreaming about me, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Stay away from Caroline." Mary repeated.

"Sorry, _princess_. I can't do that. You see, I've got an agenda. Caroline's a part of it."

"Stay away from Caroline." Mary said, one last time, stalking off in an angry matter.

"See you at dinner, _princess_."

Mary ignored him, not even bothering to tell him Stefan's invitation didn't extend to him.

( Gilbert House )

Elena and, Bonnie put the food in fancy bowls, hoping it would like presentable. "You aren't fooling anybody, putting it in nice bowls." Bonnie said, laughing at her friend's feeble attempt to impress her new boy friend.

She certainly wasn't impressing her sister.

Ding Dong Ding Dong- "I'll get it." Mary said, scurrying over to the door.

"Mary." Stefan said, smiling warmly at the younger girl.

"Stefan." She rocked back and, fourth on her heels, biting her lip. "Come on in."

The three girls and, Stefan sat at the table, each eating, except Mary, who picked at her mashed potatoes.

"Mary, eat." Elena cajoled.

Mary glared at her sister. "I am."

"No you aren't. You're playing."

"Elena, do you want me to leave?" Mary asked, her patience warring thin.

"No, I want you to eat."

Thankfully, the doorbell rang again, and, Mary shot up to answer it, any excuse to get away from her control freak sister.

"Damon?" Mary asked, annoyed that he showed up, along with Caroline, who shoved a cake Mary's way.

"_Princess._ Where's your sister?" Damon asked. "We heard you were doing dinner. So, we brought dessert. Caroline finished.

"She's with your brother." Mary sighed. "Come on in."

Damon smirked. "You have a beautiful home, Mary."

"Yeah. Whatever." She mumbled, leading the way into the kitchen.

Everyone was mostly done eating, so they went into the living area, all sitting around the coffee table, eating the cake that Caroline brought.

"Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because she missed summer camp. I mean, she used to be way more fun." Caroline rambled on.

Mary's nerves were shot, and, she was about to go off on Caroline if she said one more thing about Caroline. "Keep your mouth shut, Caroline." She snapped. "Or, keep my sister's name out of it."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Then there's Mary. Twisted, little Mary."

That was it for Mary, she shot up, punching Caroline square in the jaw. "Keep your mouth shut, Caroline." She repeated, regretting the fact that she'd defended her earlier.

"Mary!" Elena exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?"

Mary scoffed. "Typical. You're such a bitch, 'Lena. I was defending you. But that doesn't matter, does it? All that matters is your perfect image! Fuck you, 'Lena." She said the last words, slowly and, deliberately.

Bonnie grabbed Mary's hand, pulling her out of the room and, outside on the porch. "Mary, cool off."

Taking deep breaths, Mary rubbed her eyes, trying to swipe away the traitorous tears that were leaking. "I'm sorry. It's just... I... 'Lena's all I've got... Caroline's such a bitch."

"It's okay, Mary. Just, try to control your temper."

Mary laughed. "You sound like my mom."

"Consider me your pseudo mom." Bonnie said, knowing Mary would know what the word meant.

"You're the best, Bonnie." Mary said, genuinely meaning it, and, pulling Bonnie in for a hug.

"I know. I know."

The two girls' laughed together a while longer, before going back into the house to face the music.

( Mystic High - Foot Ball Field )

"I'm sorry." Mary said. "I shouldn't of punched you."

Caroline sighed. "It's okay. I was being kind of bitchy. Just forget about it, okay?" Caroline said, knowing Mary's remorse was genuine.

"Kind of?" _Mary_ asked, teasing, making Caroline laugh. "Just remember I hold you up in the routine. I'd hate to slip a hand."

The girls' walked to the side lines, starting their cheer. Elena was A-WALL, Mary knew that she wouldn't stick to cheer leading for more than five minutes.

After cheering, Mary went off in search of her sister, wanting to car keys to retrieve her sweater.

She'd made the mistake of wearing high waisted shorts and, a crop top, even though it was only fifty degrees outside.

"'Sup, _princess_."

Mary groaned. "Can you stop bothering me?"

"Come on. I thought we were becoming friends."

"Ha." She scoffed. "Friends? How about forced acquaintances."

Damon laughed. "You're smart. Smart enough to know how strong your attraction is for me. You want me. And, right now, you want to kiss me."

"No, I don't." She backed up, swatting him away.

He looked taken aback, being that his compulsion didn't work, and, he knew Mary wasn't on vervain. "Oops."

Mary rolled her eyes. "I'm not Elizabeth, or Katherine." She spat, forgetting about her sweater, and, fleeing the parking area.

"See you later, _princess_." Damon cheerfully called after her.

He needed to get to the bottom of why Mary couldn't be compelled, and, he would get to the bottom of it now.

**( To Be Continued... )**


	4. Family Ties

**AN: So, this isn't my favorite episode, and, I wish I could've skipped it. Let me know what you think.. :)**

( Gilbert House )

Mary bounced down the stairs, listening to the conversation her sister was having with Jenna.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket."

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked, sorting through a box of things.

"Him."

"The news guy?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Mary asked, finally making her presence known.

"Well, I'm sorting things out for Mrs. Lockwood, and, Jenna is telling me about her old friend."

Mary nodded, not at all caring. "I'm going outside. Can I borrow your car?"

Elena laughed. "You're not even old enough to drive."

"I'm fifteen." Mary pointed out. "I'm not a baby."

"You act like one." Elena said, keeping the teasing game going.

"Yeah? Well, you act like a bitch." Mary spat, stomping out of the house, mad at her sister.

She wanted to talk to Stefan about last night, hoping he'd know why Damon did what he did.

( Salvatore Boarding House )

Knock Knock Knock-

"Come in!" A voice called out.

Sighing, Mary entered the double doors. "Stefan?"

"Yeah. In here."

"Uh. Can I talk to you?"

Stefan walked over to Mary, taking her hand. "Sure." He led her over to the couch where they could sit down. "What's going on?"

"Well." She paused, not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to say. "Last night, Damon tried to tell me I wanted him, and, then he tried to kiss me. His eyes got real small, and, he was really surprised that I wouldn't kiss him. I know what you guys are... But, I don't know what that is."

Stefan's brows furrowed. "You can't be compelled? Here, let me try something. Mary, you want to stand up right now, and, walk out the door." His eyes got small just like Damon's eyes had the night before.

Mary shrugged. "See, nothing. What's wrong with me?"

He laughed. "There's nothing wrong with you. We'll look into it, okay? And, it's called compulsion. Vampires can make humans do whatever they want, unless, they're wearing vervain, like I gave Elena."

"Oh. Could uh... Could Elizabeth be compelled?" She asked tentatively.

"Elizabeth wasn't a normal vampire."

"What was she?" Mary prodded.

Stefan sighed. "Elizabeth was a witch, but... You know what, I don't think we should talk about this yet."

"Okay." Mary sighed. "I guess I should go then. Hey, don't tell my sister I stopped by."

He nodded, and, Mary left, even more confused than she was before.

( Gilbert House )

Mary didn't come home straight away, she wanted to be alone, to think. So, around eleven o'clock, she got back to her house, where she found Stefan and, Elena making out in the bed room the two girls shared.

"Dude. In my bed? Seriously?" She asked, in disbelief.

Elena blushed, and, Stefan ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Mar."

"I hate sharing a room." Mary muttered, slamming the door.

Elena giggled. "She's too easy."

"Hm." Stefan mused, kissing her neck. "So are you."

- Two Hours Later -

Mary got dressed up in a short black dress, and, red converse sneakers.

Then, she went into Jeremy's room, laying on his bed while he messed around on his computer.

"Ah! What? What now?" Jeremy exclaimed, after Elena hit him.

Mary sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Stay out of this." Elena said, not wanting to bring Mary into the argument. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Jeremy asked, playing dumb.

"The pocket watch. Mrs. Lockwood just called me freaking out, she thinks she lost it. "

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." He snarled.

"Just go, 'Lena." Mary said, tired of the bickering.

Her and, Jeremy were having a perfectly good time until Elena came in.

"Don't even play that card Jeremy. You took it, if I look online will I see it on Ebay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Screw you." Jeremy jumped up, going over to his stand, and, pulling out the pocket watch. "I would never sell this."

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked, as Mary got up and, walked closer to her siblings.

She wrapped her arm around Jeremy's, breathing in his smoky scent.

"It's supposed to be mine. It goes to the first born son. Dad's father gave it to him... And, now what?"

Seeming to understand, Elena looked remorseful. "Look, it's still yours, Jer. Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do about it?"

Jeremy untangled himself from Mary. "Just take it and, get out."

Elena sighed, pulling Mary out of the room with her. "He didn't say I had to leave." Mary pointed out.

"Yeah, but he needs some times _alone."_

"I guess so. Do I have to go to the Founder's Ball?"

Elena laughed. "Yes, Mary. You know mom and, dad would've wanted you to go."

"I knew you'd try that. The 'mom and, dad would've wanted you to go' card. They're dead Elena. It doesn't matter what they want."

"Just..." Elena tried to hide the hurt that flashed across her features. "Go, for me." She said, walking away.

Mary sighed, feeling bad for upsetting her sister, and, for Jeremy.

( Founder's Ball )

Damon stared at Mary in awe, taking in her delicate features, relishing in how similar she was to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, had been just as petite as Mary, and, had the same gentle personality, same temper, same green doe eyes.

"You really do look like a _princess_ now." He whispered, standing beside her as she sipped on some Champaign she'd managed to sneak.

Mary pursed her lips, but smiled. "Thanks. You look like a _prince_."

"Do you... Would you like to dance?" He asked, praying she'd say yes, he'd danced with Elizabeth at the Founder's Ball, and, dancing with Mary would be just as good.

Even though the boys wanted Katherine, Elizabeth was still in the picture, she didn't want anything serious though, just to have fun.

She bit her lip. "Yes."

Damon smiled. "Let's go."

They danced to a beautiful song, and, Mary rested her head on Damon's chest, being that she didn't reach his neck.

He didn't want the song to end, but, it did, and, Mary went back to her sister.

"Why were you dancing with Damon?" Elena asked.

She shrugged. "He asked me. I said yes. It's pretty self explanatory."

"Mary."

"Elena." She mocked.

"Just, go." Elena said, not in the mood, not after the fight she'd just had with Stefan.

Mary bit her lip, but nodded, and, walked away.

( Gilbert House )

Mary didn't stay much longer after that, but, Elena found out about Damon biting Caroline and, such.

Needless to say, she was pissed.

So, wanting to be out of the firing line, Mary went home to bed.

She couldn't sleep, the thoughts about Elizabeth wouldn't leave her head.

Then, she heard Damon's voice in her head. "Good night, _princess_." And, she was out like a light.

**( To Be Continued... )**


	5. You're Undead to Me

**AN: In this chapter, you'll see what's so special about Mary... ( I'll explain in further detail what happens if you PM me. ) Review please****. :)**

( Gilbert House )

"What's up?" Elena asked, as Mary sat beside her at the kitchen table, fiddling with her hair.

Mary shook her head, knowing she couldn't tell Elena what was bothering her... Stefan would have to do that.

"Mary." Elena sighed. "What's wrong?"

She forced a smile. "I'm just... tired."

Elena scoffed, tilting her head a little to the side. "Really? Because you have that tortured little girl look you get when you're worried, or scared, or upset." She pointed out.

Unable to help herself, Mary laughed, when Mary was sad, everyone around her was sad, it was pitiful. "Well, if you decided you wanna' talk, I'm here." Elena said, standing up to go talk to Jenna.

"Kay."

( Mystic High )

Mary sat down at a picnic table outside, taking a bite of her lunch, which happened to be a grannysmith apple.

"Mary."

"Hm?" She mused, looking around.

"Where's Elena?"

Mary pursed her lips, upon realizing the voice was Stefan's. "I still want to know why you won't tell me about Elizabeth. And, 'Lena's mad at you."

"Look, I know why Elena's mad at me, but please, I need to talk to her."

She sighed. "Come on."

As soon as Elena was in Stefan's vision line, Mary walked back over to the picnic table to finish her lunch.

( Mystic Grille )

"Why exactly did you bring me with you to talk to your boy friend?" Mary asked, following her sister into the Grille.

"Because, I need back up. And, I have a surprise for you afterwards."

"Okay."

"Good. Let's go talk to Matt." Elena said, walking over to the pool tables. "Hey."

"Hey, have you seen Stefan?"

"No. But, if you want to kill time, you can rack. We haven't played in forever." He gave her his best winning smile.

Elena sighed. "Okay."

"Well, I'm going to get a drink." Mary said, not wanting to awkwardly stand around.

She sipped on a glass of unsweet tea with two packets of splenda, watching the bartender make drinks for all the old drunks.

"Can I get one of those?" She asked, seeing a shot glass filled with amber colored liquid.

The bartender scoffed. "Seriously Mary? I'm not going to jail because you want to pretend to be older than you are."

"Fine." She sighed, laying her head down on the bar, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, and, never wake up.

( Elena's Car )

Elena watched Mary curiously, she wasn't acting like herself, she seemed calmer, more relaxed. "Mary, are you okay?"

No answer. "Mary?"

She smiled. "I'm Elizabeth."

"What? Mary, seriously."

Elizabeth sighed, touching Elena's cheek, showing her the images. "Wait, you're a witch?"

"Sort of. You see, Mary's my outlet to the real world, otherwise, I'm stuck on the other side. There's more to the story. Ask Stefan, he'll explain."

Elena's heart was beating a mile a minute, and, she pulled into her drive way. "Oh- Okay." She stammered.

( Gilbert House )

Elizabeth went straight into the kitchen, knowing exactly who she'd find. "Stefan."

His eyes squinted together. "Beth? How?"

She smiled, her eyes twinkling in delight. "Just, give me a hug. Then we'll talk."

Stefan nodded, picking her up to twirl her in his arms. "I missed you, Beth."

"Missed you too, Stef."

"Stefan!" Elena exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"Dinner." He answered. "But, first, Elizabeth, you owe us an explanation."

"Okay."

The trio sat at the kitchen table, Elizabeth at the head. "Mary's my reincarnation. When my body was burned, Emily did a spell to keep me alive, but in spirit. When Mary was born, she became my outlet to the real world, letting me escape the other side." She explained.

"So, where's Mary?" Elena asked.

"It's kind of like a movie. Mary's still here, it's like I'm a different person, and, she's watching us all interact. She could take back over the body whenever she wanted, but, I explained to her that I had to take care of a few things. She happily obliged, claiming she was more than happy to disappear for a while."

"Well, what did you have to take care of?" Stefan asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, my sweet, sweet Stefan." She cooed, then her eyes flashed, and, she was gone.

"Whoa." Mary whispered. "That was awesome."

Elena let out a breath of relief, and, pulled her younger sister into her arms. "Mary! I'm so glad you're back."

Mary giggled. "I was only gone for like one hour."

"Why did you let Beth come out to play?" Stefan asked, curiously.

She looked thoughtful. "Beth's always there. It's like she's aware of what's going on at all times, and, if she asks, I can let her come out. Her voice is unique onto itself, I know it's her rather than my own thoughts."

"That's..." Elena trailed off. "Warn me, next time, okay?"

Mary nodded. "Okay."

( Mystic High )

"Mary, you look adorable!" Caroline exclaimed, seeing Mary's petite body in a hot bikini that looked like it was for someone at least eighteen.

She blushed. "Thanks. You uh, you look good too, Care."

Caroline smiled, and, went back to work.

Mary went off in search of her sister. "Mary!" Elena said, tugging her sister towards the car she was washing with Stefan.

"Hi, Stefan."

"Hey. How's Elizabeth?"

She nodded. "She doesn't like Caroline."

Both the older teens laughed. "Mary, does it bother you, having her... around?" Elena asked.

Mary shook her head. "No. She's uh, kind of great. It's like having a internal friend."

"Hm."

( Gilbert House )

Mary cleaned cars for about two hours, but, she grew bored quickly, and, went home.

Elena finally figured out Stefan's secret, and, Mary wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

She lay in bed, talking with Elizabeth.

"Since you're a witch... Am I?"

_"Sort of. When you let me come out, I can use my powers. If you need me to, I can transfer my powers to you, but, that's only in dire situations._" Beth Explained.

"Oh."

_"Yeah. Your sister knows Stefan's secret. Do you think she'll be mad at you, for keeping it from her?"_ Beth asked.

"Probably."

_"I can help, you know, if you want me to deal with that situation."_

"Sure." Mary rolled over closing her eyes. "That sounds good."

And, then her eyes fluttered closed, and, her drifted off into sleep.

**( To Be Continued... )**


	6. Lost Girls

**AN: There were no reviews on the last chapter... Bleh. :( And, don't worry, Beth likes Damon, Mary does not. PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

( Gilbert House )

Rather than Mary waking up, Elizabeth did, intent of taking care on the situation of Elena and, the vampire world.

"Mary!" Elena shouted, rushing into the bathroom, where she knew her sister would be, being that she splashed cold water on her face every single morning.

"Hm." Elizabeth mused. "Try again."

Elena bit her lip, then said. "Oh." Her voice was quiet. "Hi, Beth. Is Mary...? I mean, can I talk to my sister?"

Elizabeth took a long deep breath, patting her face dry with a towel. "I promised Mary I'd take care of her current predicament. Come."

She led Elena down the stairs, and, out the front door, sitting down on the porch swing. "Mary saw what Damon did to Vikki at the party, hence her sudden personality change. She encountered Damon a lot after that. My feelings for Damon are conjoined with Mary's, making his presence a bit of a problem."

Elena thought for a minute, thankful that Elizabeth paused. "So, what's the difference between your feelings on Damon, and, Mary's?"

Elizabeth laughed. "That's quite a long story. Are you sure you've got time to hear it? Damon and, I... We have a long history."

"I've got time. But, I'm supposed to meet Stefan at the Grille. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Any excuse to talk to Stef."

"Were you ever dating... You know, Damon or Stefan." The question lingered in the air for a moment.

"Not exclusively." Her answer was clipped, as if she didn't want to discuss the matter.

"But, you and, Stefan were never a thing?" Elena prodded.

Elizabeth ignored the question. "So, are we going to the Grille?"

"Uh... Yeah, let's go."

( The Grille )

"You said you would explain everything."

"Yes." Stefan said, before turning to Elizabeth. "What are you doing here, Mary?"

She sighed, dramatically. "Try again."

"Beth. Oh. Hi."

"Stefan." She acknowledged.

"Elizabeth was telling me about her turmoil with Damon." Elena said, imploring the younger girl to continue.

"Mm Hm." Stefan mused, not sure what to feel about reliving his past with Elizabeth.

"Well, as you know, Damon's a jerk off." Elizabeth started, which made the other teenagers laugh. "When I met him, he was sweet, and, polite. A gentleman. But, Kat changed him, into a sociopathic jerk off. "

"Okay, well, what about Damon, and, Mary?"

"I was sixteen, where as Mary, is fifteen. Our maturity levels vary. Damon gets under Mary's skin, she doesn't like the way he makes her feel."

"How does he make her feel, Beth?" Stefan asked, sitting up straighter, wondering if he'd have to kill his brother.

"Mary's very small. Damon's a lot taller than her, she finds him intimidating, and, she hates the fact that she finds him attractive."

"That's why she..." Elena murmured something, but it couldn't be made out, not even to vampires' supersonic hearing.

"He's much to old for her, but, it doesn't stop her from lusting after him. Also, she despises his pet name for her."

Stefan snorted. "What's he call her?" Elena asked.

"_Princess." _

"Go figure. Mary is a spoiled brat."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Mary doesn't appreciate the amount of information I'm sharing. See you soon."

Her eyes flashed. "I'm going to kill her." She ground out.

Elena and, Stefan laughed. "Well, I'm not staying here to discuss your relationship drama." Mary said, standing up and, pushing her chair in. "See you soon."

Again, Stefan and, Elena laughed. "It's scary... They're so much alike."

( Gilbert House )

Mary worked on an English assignment for school, all the whist arguing with Beth.

"Why'd you have to talk about Damon?" She whined.

_"They needed to know. Besides, I still need to talk to him. Let's go see him!"_ Beth exclaimed.

"No. They didn't need to know, and, I don't want to see him." Mary gritted out.

_"Why? What's wrong, princess?"_ Beth teased.

Mary sighed, and, tuned Beth out, finishing her essay in another forty minutes.

"Vikki? What're you doing here?" Jeremy asked, confused after the argument they'd had the night before.

"What's going on?" Mary asked, hopping off the last step.

"I don't know. Mary, go back upstairs."

Mary scoffed, and, followed Vikki into the kitchen. "Do you want some help?" She offered, seeing Vikki ravage through the cabinets.

"I'm so hungry." Her voice was ravenous, just the smell of human blood made her want to drain thirty bodies in under three minutes.

"Hey, what's happening?" Matt asked, coming into the house, not even bothering to shut the door. "Vic, what's wrong?"

"Matt! Make it stop! It hurts! Please, make it stop!"

"Make what stop, Vic? What did you take?"

"What's going on?" Elena exclaimed, her and, Stefan both coming into the crowded kitchen.

"Okay. I'm out." Mary said, weaving her way out of the kitchen, and, into the living room where she could sit down, and, rest.

_"I can deal with her."_ Beth offered, much like she had last night.

"No. I'm mad at you."

_"Don't pout."_

"I'm not. But, I no longer trust you to keep your mouth shut!" Mary snapped.

_"Sorry. But, my offer still stands."_ Beth mumbled.

Mary sighed, Beth was proving to be a real pain in the ass.

- Twenty Minutes Later -

Matt, Vikki, and, Stefan all left the house, Matt and, Stefan went to find Vikki, while the Gilbert siblings sat at home to wait.

Jeremy paced the kitchen, and, Elena cleaned up the mess Vikki made. "What are we going to do?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing." Elena said, stopping her cleaning.

"How're you doing, Mary?" She asked, noticing how lost in thought her sister was.

"Beth says we have to kill Vikki."

Elena sighed. "Don't worry about it, Mar."

Mary scoffed, seriously considering taking Elizabeth up on her offer of 'dealing with her'.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding -

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena orders, setting her jaw, knowing exactly who'd be on the other side of the door.

"Beth?" Mary asked.

_"Ah, I'm so happy you see things my way, love."_

Mary rolled her eyes, and, ignored Beth's antics.

Her eyes flashed. "Elena, if you wouldn't mind, I'll take care of Damon."

Elena nodded, knowing it was Beth, and, not Mary.

"Mary- Wait, Beth?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Good to see you, Damon. Though, I'm sure you'd rather see Kat." She snarled.

"Beth." He said again, still processing the fact that it wasn't little Mary, rather little Beth. "I missed you... You uh, you look great."

Elizabeth smiled, though not genuinely. "You didn't miss me, Damon. And, Mary does look great, huh? Adorable little thing."

Damon laughed, Elizabeth considering herself and, Mary two separate people. "How are you here?"

"Let's take a walk." Beth suggested.

( The Woods )

"So, why Mary? Why's Mary your reincarnation?" Damon asked, after listening intently to Elizabeth's tale.

"Katerina's reincarnation, is Elena. It made since that her baby sister, Mary, would be mine." Beth explained.

"You never did answer that question." Damon said quietly.

"Hm." Beth took a deep breath of the musky air. "Maybe Mary will tell you."

"Maybe." Damon stopped walking, and, pulled Beth close to him. "My sweet, sweet Beth. Can I... ? I mean, Mary's not..." He trailed off.

Elizabeth nodded. "Don't worry about Mary." Then, her lips crashed into his, and a blur of passionate kisses began.

"Damon." Beth breathed out.

"What?" He asked, in between sucking on her bottom lips.

"Let's do what we do best."

Damon pulled away for a minute. "Okay." He agreed, trying not to show his enthusiasm.

( Gilbert House )

Mary woke up with violent sobs racking her body.

"Elizabeth! You had sex with Damon? It's freaking illegal!" She shouted.

_"I know. But, I couldn't help myself. Damon and, I, it's what we do best. I mean, angry sex... Is the best sex."_

"Ah!" Mary shrieked, burying her face in her pillow and, wishing she could die right then.

She was so fucked.

Literally.

**( To Be Continued... )**


End file.
